1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a waterproof audio jack connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In the consumer electronics world, many electrical devices, such as cellular phones, MP3 players and miscellaneous portable audio devices require the use of external audio earphones or head phones in order to hear the media sound. By using these earphones or headphones, audio jack connectors must be provided in the audio devices for electrical plugs of the earphones or headphones being plugged into. The audio jack connector usually includes an insulative housing having a cavity for the electrical plug being plugged into and a set of receiving slots communicating with the cavity, and a set of contacts received in the receiving slots and protruding into the cavity for contacting with the electrical plug.
The receiving slots usually are recessed from one or more surfaces of the insulative housing and communicate with exterior so as to allow the contacts inserted into the receiving slots from the respective surfaces. However, In use, water would enter the cavity through the receiving slots easily to form an electrical short circuit.
Hence, an waterproof audio jack connector is desired to overcome the above problems.